


You Never Could Control Me/Tonight I'll Be The Libertine

by ShadowHaloedAngel



Series: Stay [10]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Debbie absolutely has a kinky side, Debbie is probably a power bottom, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Heist Wives, Lou is a top, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Prison, Power Dynamics, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sometimes it's nice to have someone else take control okay?, Vaginal Fingering, Whumptober, but they don't really go in for labels, kind of but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHaloedAngel/pseuds/ShadowHaloedAngel
Summary: The smut redux.Set some time after the rest of the series, maybe a couple of weeks or something?Prompts: 15. Manhandling/25. Restraints; 13. "Stay."





	You Never Could Control Me/Tonight I'll Be The Libertine

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to flightinflame for sending me the prompts, to Fahre for inspiration, and to Why for being an exceedingly patient and appropriately evil sounding board and second pair of eyes.
> 
> You can't give me a list of prompts with things like "Restraints" and "Stay." and not expect porn as a result. I was torn between how to use them, and then I realised I could use them for plot /and/ use them for porn, so here's part 10 for that reason.
> 
> Happy Hallowe'en?!

Lou can't help the moan that escapes from low in her chest as she arches on the bed. Her movement is restricted by the cuffs around her wrists that loop over the bar at the head of the bed. She can hear them jangling, metal on metal, like she can hear the thunder of her own breathing. Everything sounds louder like this, every inch of her skin feels oh-so-sensitive, and she can hear the soft rustle of the sheets every time Debbie moves, feel the mattress shifting under her knees.

She knows what she must look like, wishes she had a mirror, because she's on her knees, stark naked, wrists cuffed to the head of bed, and /desperate/. She arches her back again, and is rewarded by a low noise from Debbie as the Ocean nuzzles in behind Lou's ear to the spot that drives her /crazy/. Fuck. Lou has always prided herself on being able to learn pretty quickly how to take her partners apart in bed, but Debbie is the only person who's ever been able to return the favour.

 

_There's always been give and take in the bedroom, and everything they've done has been... mutually enjoyable, but Lou is still a little bit surprised when Debbie comes up behind her and wraps her arms around Lou's waist. It's a position they keep finding themselves in, one way round or the other, because the novelty of just being able to touch each other hasn't yet worn off. It's not quite like being touch-starved, it's greedier than that, any little excuse for the little intimate moments of banked heat. There's not even the intention to turn them into anything more than that, they're savoured for what they are instead. After being together over twenty years (even if technically Debbie had been in prison for six of them), they don't have the same need to make everything about sex, but their connection has always been physical, and right now everything they do every day is about reaffirming that connection. It turns out dying has a way of making one reevaluate their priorities._

_"I want to take you to bed..."_

_"Well it's not like I'm resisting?"_

_Lou replies with an arched eyebrow, because the way Debbie's lips are pressed against her throat, muffling her words, means there's more to this than just their usual romp._

_"...Will you let me tie you up?"_

_"...Just how tied up are we talking here?"_

_"Just cuffs. One pair. On your wrists."_

_"And is that all we're talking?"_

_"Maybe a blindfold if you're okay with it?"_

_"...Anything else?"_

_"No, nothing else."_

_And Lou hums as she muses, sliding her fingers gently into Debbie's hair to scritch her scalp and cradle her skull... and tilt her head up to make her look up._

_"Where's this idea come from?"_

_"I wanna pay you back..."_

_And Debbie's eyes never waver as she stares Lou straight in the eye and answers softly._

_Lou's sapphires widen, because she wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it wasn't that._

_"...Pay me back for what?"_

_"For everything I put you through..."_

_And Debbie's fingers ghost under the fabric of Lou's shirt, tracing over the scar that's an ever-present reminder of everything they both want to forget, the one Debbie's tried to kiss away more times than Lou can remember._

_Lou catches her wrist, holding Debbie's hand over that scar and still looking her in the eye._

_"You know you don't owe me anything, right? I mean, I'm not saying I'd choose to go through it all again, because that's probably a bit of an overstatement, but you're worth it to me. I still have you, we still have a life, we're both still here and together and that's enough for me."_

_"Yes but we nearly weren't and that-" Debbie makes a noise of frustration, and Lou /stares/ because Debbie never gets frustrated, or at least, not at times like this, "That's my fault. I can't stop thinking about it. I mean, not all of it, not all the time, but I can't just... erase the memories and pretend none of it happened. And I'm still angry. I'm angry that that /bastard/ fucked up me coming home to you, because my homecoming was never meant to be like that and we both know it."_

_Lou can't really argue with that, but she tilts her head and shifts the tone of the conversation a little bit again._

_"...True, but how do you get from there to asking if you can tie me up?"_

_"Because you deserve to feel /amazing/, and I want to be the one to make you feel that way. I want to take you apart the way you've taken me apart so many times before, the way you used to let me sometimes, when you really needed it. I want to give you nothing to focus on but your pleasure and how good you feel and I want to leave you wrecked and spent and oh so sated. I want-" and her voice cracks a little here despite herself, "I want you to trust me enough to take you apart and put you back together and find all those little triggers that will make your toes curl and your eyes flutter as you lose your mind."_

_Unable to leave it alone, Lou takes the loose thread and tugs._

_"You think I don't trust you?"_

_"I know you trust me. I know. I don't doubt that you trust me, even if I'm not sure that I'm worthy of it. I just... want to be that safety for you that you've been for me. I want you to be able to let go. If you want to. I don't want you to do this to try to prove something to me, I want you to do it because you want to, because you want to give up all control and let someone else take the reins for a little while."_

_And Lou pauses and thinks it over for a long moment before she nods, and places a kiss at the corner of Debbie's lips like a seal._

_"Okay."_

 

So that's how she got here, knees spread wide, naked and desperate and wanting and tugging in satisfaction at the cuffs preventing her from doing something about her situation while with soft, sinful whispered words and skillful brushes of skin on skin, Debbie Ocean takes her apart piece by piece.

And Lou doesn't have a word to say about it besides 'please', and just occasionally, 'more'.

 

_"So, how do you want me?" Lou asks, as she tugs her shirt off over her head and aims it at the laundry basket. She's wearing her usual shit-eating grin, the expression she always has when she's about to get laid, because honestly, with Debbie, it's just /that/ good._

_Debbie glances up from where she's unbuttoning her dress. She always takes more care over that kind of thing than Lou does, but then, the things Debbie wears tend to need a little more delicacy anyway. She smirks, and there's naked hunger in her eyes, a look that makes Lou arch a little, just to play up to it, to show off, because she can and because Debbie looking at her with that kind of /want/ makes heat pool in her belly._

_"On the bed. On your knees to start, facing the wall. Just relax. Oh, and close your eyes."_

_Lou stares for a moment, wide-eyed, before she starts to move. Oh, this tone is new. She's heard Debbie be authoritative before, she's heard scheming, she's heard what might verge on commanding, but never in the bedroom, and this... this is something else. This is the calm, unruffled tone of a woman who knows damn well that her orders will be obeyed without question. Despite her usual anti-authoritarian tendencies, Lou is more than happy to go along with it. For now._

_She settles on the bed, knees braced just a little bit apart, partially for stability and partially just to tease, and takes a deep breath before she closes her eyes. It automatically heightens her other senses, and she can feel her skin prickling in the cool air. She's pretty sure she won't be feeling cold for long, though._

_She hears a jingling, and gasps softly at the first touch of cold metal on her skin as Debbie gently cuffs her wrists. The hands disappear again, and Lou tugs experimentally, half expecting them just to be cuffed together. When there's resistance, and she realises she's cuffed to the bed, a strangled little noise of arousal escapes her before she can muffle it. Oh fuck. Debbie's been planning this._

_"...So are you gonna blindfold me?"_

_"Actually I don't think I will... I think I'm going to test your self-control."_

_Debbie trails her fingers down Lou's spine and she /shivers/ because this is new, this is all new, and actually she's finding she quite likes it._

_"You can be a good girl for me, can't you Louise... just keep your eyes shut... it's not that difficult, right?"_

_Lou's fairly sure she's forgotten how to breathe, and her brain seems to have short-circuited because there are no words on her lips and all she can see are sparks._

_"...Yeah. Yeah I..." She licks her lips and swallows, fighting to catch her breath, "...What happens if I don't?"_

_And Debbie skims her teeth along the line of Lou's shoulderblade in an unspoken promise, fingers ghosting over the line of her waist before the nails dig in, just briefly, just for a second, and Lou has to muffle her gasp._

_"...Well then you won't be being a good girl anymore, will you."_

 

Debbie's behind her now, pressed right up against her, skin on skin and Lou's whole body is shaking with want as Debbie's arms come around her. It's an embrace, for one long moment, and then it's not an embrace anymore and those clever fingers are working Lou's nipples and Lou is writhing, caught between Debbie and the cuffs, unable to go anywhere at all, unable to do anything but surrender moans and whimpers as Debbie slowly slides down her body and Lou can /feel/ Debbie's nipples tracing down her back and she honestly doesn't think any sensation can be as erotic.

There's a bite to her hip, and Lou gasps and bucks, and Debbie's hands are burning on the skin of her ass as she cups and squeezes and /spreads/, and Lou's so turned on she almost chokes on her own tongue.

She twitches when she feels Debbie's tongue trace over her slit, so delicate and light that it's barely there at all and she whines and /fuck/, she doesn't whine, she's not greedy, she doesn't do desperate... except that apparently she does for Debbie Ocean, and at the back of her mind, Lou's not really surprised, because if it was going to be anyone, it was always going to be Debbie.

When Debbie's tongue traces her entrance, Lou bucks again, and Debbie's hands squeeze her cheeks in warning as her tongue slips in. Debbie's always been good with her tongue but it's been a long damn time and the build up to this has Lou dripping wet and so, so ready.

The pressure is building already, but Lou has the feeling based on how this has gone so far that Debbie's not going to let it be that easy, and then she hears the buzzing just on the edge of hearing.

Fuck.

Her whole body tenses when Debbie traces the little bullet just past her clit, perfectly judged to not give her enough to come and circling while never ever getting close enough. There's barely any pressure to it, just the sensation of vibration enough to drive her mad in tandem with the tongue inside her, and if she could get air into her lungs she'd be cursing and blessing Debbie's name all at once.

When she comes, she finally understands where the expression 'seeing stars' comes from. It's like a fireworks display inside her eyelids, like time has stopped and she's suspended in space, seeing everything in colours that make it seem she's never seen things clearly before.

By the time she's back in her body - and she's in no hurry to come down from this high - Lou finds that Debbie has her lying back against the pillows, free of the cuffs, and she's gently rubbing the little red marks from where Lou was tugging against them.

Lou stares up at Debbie like she hung the sun and moon as her breathing gradually slows, pupils still blown wide.

Debbie rests a palm over Lou's heart, feeling it flutter as her ribs rise and fall, and smiles, almost shy about it, which is staggering after everything she just did.

"...Holy /shit/..."

"...You okay there baby?"

"...Where have you been hiding /that/ side of yourself?"

Debbie hums as she muses, tilting her head, and Lou is still staggered by how calm she looks, smug and satisfied, and Lou wants to wipe that look off her face because if she's going to be in disarray, then Debbie damn well should be too.

"I don't know? It never seemed relevant before. You do it so much better. I just wanted to maybe give you a little something back." She glances up at Lou through her lashes, making her brown eyes huge, "Why? Did you enjoy it?"

"You... fuck... how is it possible for a human being to be so smug?"

Debbie bats her lashes and grins.

"Natural talent?"

Lou's not sure where the energy comes from, but she stares for a moment, dumbfounded, then launches herself at Debbie, kissing her /hard/, nipping her lip as she uses her momentum to turn them over and pin Debbie against the bed.

"Natural talent?" She growls between kisses and nips along Debbie's jaw, hands skimming down her arms, and the taste of herself on Debbie's lips only fuels the fire, "You... fucking... you're unbelievable... unbelievable... well Deborah, now it's /your/ turn to be a good girl..."

Debbie /moans/ and Lou could swear she feels the sound with her whole body. The sight of Debbie's fingers scrabbling for grip on the sheets somehow sends blood rushing south again and Lou didn't realise it was possible to still be this aroused after an orgasm that good.

She runs her hands down Debbie's arms, pausing at her wrists, waiting till Debbie looks at her, chest heaving, eyes wide and hot and /happy/, like there's no place she'd rather be than pinned down beneath Lou. On a whim, Lou bends slowly down to nuzzle Debbie's collarbone. The moment spins on forever, silence broken only by the sounds of them both panting. She bites down, deliberate and hard, and Debbie gasps and keens and arches where Lou has her pinned, and the sound goes straight to her clit as she remembers just how glorious Debbie Ocean looks when she truly submits. It's a heady feeling to know that she is the only one who has ever seen this. Debbie has never given this to anyone else, and honestly it's an honour Lou would kill for.

"You're going to be a good girl for me, aren't you."

It isn't a question, and it doesn't need to be, and Debbie's knuckles whiten as she curls her fingers tighter into the sheets.

"Yes- fuck- yes, Lou, yes, good, so good, I'll be so good Lou please..."

Lou's powerless to resist that, and she moves over Debbie, kissing her like air and nipping her lip as she growls,

"Then stay there. Don't move. You wanted to test me, now it's your turn. You keep your hands by your sides, and you don't move them, or you won't come for at least a week, do you understand me?"

"Yes- yes I understand- I understand- Lou-"

"Good."

Debbie spreads her legs instinctively and Lou growls again when she discovers how wet Debbie is, wet and hot and it's all for her.

She slides in one finger, and goes straight to two, then three because it's so /easy/ and she hears Debbie gasp, feels her arch, knows just how right this is hitting her. Three fingers is always a stretch and a burn and the best kind of twinge and Debbie is living for it, fighting to keep her hands by her sides when all she wants is to grab Lou's wrist and get /more/. Lou's mouth is dry just watching her. She crooks them, feeling for that spot that will make every nerve in Debbie's body sing, and marvels at how beautiful she is when she falls apart. Debbie comes like a supernova, and Lou will never ever tire of it.

Lou works her thumb on Debbie's clit, unable to look away, and when she breathes orders they're almost wishes, pleas to the universe as much as commands.

"That's it baby, that's it, come for me, I want to see you, want to hear you Debbie, I want to hear you scream..."

And her back arches as she screams Lou's name, every muscle in her body convulsing while Lou works her through it, spinning it out, keeping her on the crest of that pleasure until Debbie's squirming, hands still by her sides through some miracle of self-control and panting-

"Ah... too much... fuck... Lou..."

And she eases her fingers out slowly, smirking at the way Debbie watches, hypnotised by the sight as Lou lifts them to her lips and swirls her tongue around the slick that's practically dripping from them. Lou doesn't think the sound Debbie makes is entirely voluntary as she leans forward and claims her lips in the softest kiss of the night so far, the taste of Debbie on her lips mingling with her own taste still on Debbie's lips, and Lou hums with it all.

When they finally pull apart, it's to soft smiles and softer touches, kisses with warmth in place of heat, affection in place of want and need. In a fit of self-indulgence, Lou nuzzles Debbie with half-lidded eyes, lips almost brushing, and she feels the breath ghost over her skin when Debbie breathes,

"I love you..."

And Lou smiles, soft and warm and real, resting their foreheads together and gazing into Debbie's eyes as she replies,

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for coming with me on this Whumptober journey! All the titles of fics in this series were lyrics from the Panic! At The Disco album Too Weird To Live, Too Rare To Die. I've never done anything like this before, but I've had an awful lot of fun, and I'm glad that you all seem to have enjoyed it too. Despite my original plan, this is not the end of the series. At some point in the next month I'm planning to write a part 11 that's just dealing with some of the aftermath, with some more soft Lou and soft Debbie and all the bits that seem so popular. (Mainly because I enjoy them too.) There's some more O8 fic in my future, including updates to my other O8 fic "Some Things Are Worth The Wait", and I've had so much fun working with the Whumptober prompts that I'm considering doing an O8 advent calendar if I can find a list of prompts. If I can't find one, I guess I can always make one? Feel free to leave suggestions in the comments (though I obviously can't/won't guarantee that I'll act on them).


End file.
